


Obsessions.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After a creep encounter at the grocery store it becomes more and more apparent that someone was becoming increasingly obsessed with you. Emily however wasn’t about to let anyone come close to her wife with bad intentions, they’d have to get through her first.





	Obsessions.

You first noticed something was wrong when you bumped into a man at the grocery store, that wasn’t what was weird because you had been texting Emily at the time and not paying attention to what was going on in front of you. The man you bumped into was short, had dark eyes yet quite light hair, it was a striking difference that gave you some initial shock. You had apologised and began to walk away but he had grabbed you by the wrist, everything Emily had taught you about self defence went out the window and you found yourself just standing there staring at him.

He had begun a conversation about how people these days were always on the phone and people needed to start appreciating the beauty around them, you had just quickly agreed but told him you needed to get back home to your wife. The stranger didn’t let go of your wrist willing, you had to yank it away before hurrying out of the store. While the encounter was uncomfortable you didn’t think anything was going to come from it, there were just weird people around but that didn’t mean you had to let it ruin your day.

Once you were home you told Emily about what had happened, she agreed that it was strange but told you not to worry about it. It was easy to forget about it when you had her there to distract you, it wasn’t long before the memory seemingly vanished from your head; that was until a few days later.

You returned to the grocery store to pick up some things you had forgotten, while down the confectionery aisle you picked up a couple bars of chocolate and put them into your basket but before you knew it there was a hand reaching out and picking out the same bars as you. When you turned to look who had the same taste you were met with the same pair of dark eyes from those days earlier. Instead of saying anything like last time you sped past him down the aisle, not taking even a second to look back.

He hadn’t said anything this time, not even touched you but just the way he was staring, a look filled with interest and hunger. He didn’t need to say anything for you to know what he wanted but there was no way in hell you were about to give it to him. You paid for your things quicker than you ever had in your whole life and got out of there, the whole car ride home you wondered what would have happened if you hadn’t run away.

This time Emily was concerned, she got you to sit down and go through each encounter with her and describe his appearance. With the job she had sniffing out danger had become second instinct and there was definitely something wrong here.

You didn’t go out for the rest of the week, staying in home with Emily and enjoying the few rare days she had off from work. It took longer than last time but eventually the panic you felt faded away, as long as you had your wife around everything would be okay.

A phone call interrupted the meal you were having, granted it was takeout pizza so it wasn’t the most romantic but you still weren’t pleased about having to go answer the phone. You wiped your greasy fingertips against your pyjama shorts before picking up your phone, it was an unknown number and you didn’t usually answer those but something was telling you to.

“(Y/N)?” She asked tentatively, the blank expression on your face was filled with fear. Technically it could have been anyone calling you, a prank call would make more sense than the intricate plan you were making in your head as to how on earth the creepy man from the grocery store had gotten your number. There was nothing to say for certain it was him, it was just a hunch but it was the only thing that you could fathom at that point.

After almost a minute of just breathing on the other line you hung up and threw your phone to the other side of the couch, you’d stayed on the phone in the hopes that whoever it was would reveal themselves and somehow calm your nerves but no such thing happened.

Emily picked your phone up and went back into your phone log, calling the last number but it didn’t pick up. She put it back down and then turned to you, she didn’t have to hear you speak to know what you were speaking.

“He wouldn’t know how to get a hold of your number.” Emily told you in a matter of fact tone of voice, shuffling closer to you before putting her hand comfortingly on your thigh. You placed your hand on top of hers, the metal of her ring against your palm brought you back partly from the racing thoughts going on in your mind.

“We both know that isn’t true.” You weren’t sure when you’d started to get teary eyed but your voice was choked up, you blinked a few times and felt your tears start to cling tightly to your eyelashes. Nothing like this had happened to you before, Emily dealt with cases with awful, scary things every day but you didn’t. You weren’t accustomed to having to compartmentalise everything and now your fears and reality were muddling into one.

“Listen to me.” Emily stood up from the couch and instead knelt down in front of your, taking both of your hands in her own and waiting until you looked down at her before speaking. “We can stop this before it gets worse, you are going to be fine. Do you want to know why?”

You nodded your head slowly, unable to wipe your tears away so you instead just let them roll down your cheeks.

“Because I’m going to call Garcia and she’s going to track down whoever that was, and then I’m going to take him into the interrogation room and ask him exactly why he’s been harassing my wife.” Emily was incredible at convincing people of things, she had a natural talent for being persuasive and even after seven years of being together you still fell for it just the same.

After nodding once more Emily stood up from the floor and pulled your into a hug, it was actually more her cradling your head against her stomach while you wrapped your arms around her waist but it gave the same effect.

“And you have guns.” You mumbled with your face still pressed against her tummy, feeling it vibrate as she laughed, you allowed yourself to smile when her hand began petting through your hair.

“Lots of them. Now come on, let’s eat before it gets cold.” Emily bent down to give you a kiss on the head before sitting back down beside you, the TV show you had been watching had now ended but neither of you went to change it as talking was the best way to distract you from bad thoughts and Emily knew that.

You were thankful you had a wife who knew you as well as she did, someone else might not have known what to do and might have panicked along with you but you were thankful for Emily’s toughness and intolerance for anyone messing with you. Despite being worried for might happen in the future, as long as Emily was there everything would be fine in the end.


End file.
